Camille O'Connell
Camille "Cami" O'Connell była inteligentną studentką psychologii oraz barmanką w barze Rousseau's.Do Nowego Orleanu przeniosła się, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy o śmierci brata. Zarówno Klaus jak i Marcel chcieli utrzymać Cami z dala od Francuskiej Dzielnicy i nadprzyrodzonych istot. Zwłaszcza gdy dziewczyna dowiedziała się o tym że jej brat i wujek zostali przeklęci przez czarownice, a potem zginęli. Camille była dobrą znajomą Josha i Daviny. Jej przyjacielem był również Klaus. Z ich zachowania można wywnioskować, że ich relacje to było coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Została przemieniona w wampira przez Aurore de Martel. W odcinku ''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'''' została ugryziona przez Luciena Castle. Po czym zmarła w odcinku [[No More Heartbreaks|''No More Heartbreaks]].'' Wczesne lata życia W tej chwili nie wiadomo wiele na temat historii życia Camille. Dorastała z bratem Seanem,a potem przeniosła się do Nowego Orleanu blisko wujka Kierana, aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat śmierci Seana. Po pewnym czasie rozpoczęła pracę w barze Rousseau's. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 4= frame|left|Camille zabiera pieniądze.W ''The Originals, Camille jest barmanką w barze sióstr Deveraux. Kiedy Niklaus jest monitorowany przez sługusów Marcela, dziewczyna przerywa ich rozmowę. Przepraszam i mówi że zabrakło zupy. Klaus kładzie pieniądze i prosi dziewczynę o najstarszą szkocką. Camille zabiera pieniądze uśmiecha się i odchodzi. Marcel i Klaus zauważają Cami idącą samą. Marcel mówi, że jeśli jest odważna to puści ją wolno, a jeśli głupia to pójdzie na deser. Wampir zeskakuje z balkonu za dziewczynę. Ta odwraca się i chwilę rozmawiają. Niklaus spotyka Camille ponownie w jednej z Nowo Orleańskich ulic. Dziewczyna opisuję malarza, przez co Klaus dostrzega w jej słowach cząstkę siebie. The Originals |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= rightKobieta upomina go, ze nie można od tak się wyleczyć. Cami daje mu listę z zadaniami, które dotyczą naprawienia domku. Elijah nie podoba się ten pomysł, ale kiedy Camillie mówi, że mogą iść na ryby, pierwotny zgadza się. Dziewczyna mówi, że ona spędzi dzień z Hope, a on nie myśląc o niczym. Na targu Cami dzwoni do Elijah z automatu. Po chwili spoglądając na Hope uświadamia sobie, że po jej zadrapaniu nie ma śladu. Kiedy Camille i mała Mikaelson jada do domu, samochód zatrzymuje się. Kobieta nie wie co się dzieje, więc uspokaja Hope. Nagle dom wybucha, a silnik samochód znów zaczyna pracować. Wystraszona Camille spogląda na siedzącą w swoim foteliku dziewczynkę. }} |-|Sezon 3= Will mówi Vincentowi, aby pokazał dziewczynie ciało. Detektyw odchodzi, a Camille spogląda na czarownika, który przewraca oczami. Po chwili tłumaczy dziewczynie czemu ją wezwał. Kiedy przechodzą obok śmietnika, dziewczyna zatrzymuje się w półkroku i patrzy przerażona na ciało mężczyzny. Czarownik dodaje, że ofiara była zauroczona. Po chwili dołącza do nich Will. Dziewczyna mówi mu co sądzi, pomijając szczegóły nadprzyrodzone, w detektyw, który po tym co usłyszał, nie jest zadowolony. Następnego dnia, wraz z Vincentem odwiedza Marcela i pokazuje mu zdjęcia ofiary. Wampir jest niezadowolony, że posądzają jego towarzyszy o coś takiego. Mówi, aby pomyśleli o Klausie. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Camille to piękna i atrakcyjna dziewczyna. Ma ona średniej długości, lekko kręcone(pofalowane), blond włosy. Jej oczy mają kolor niebieski, czasami można odnieść wrażenie, że zielony. Osobowość Jest bardzo atrakcyjną i odważną dziewczyną. Nie boi się starć z nadnaturalnymi istotami. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' -frame|Camille łamie kark Klausowi. wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - frame|Walka z Hayley.wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- frame|Camille używa perswazji.mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kły' - wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy chothumb|245pxroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Niklaus Mikealson Od początku Klaus wzbudzał zainteresowanie Camille, jednak za każdym razem, gdy wydawało się, że coś może się między nimi zadziać Niklaus odsuwał Cami od siebie. frame|"Teraz jestem taka jak ty." Marcel Gerard Cami z początku spotykała się z Marcelem ze względu na zauroczenie Klausa. Na początku drugiego sezonu coś zaiskrzyło między nią, a Marcelem, ale Cami "zerwała" z nim mówiąc, że musi pomagać zwykłym ludziom. |-|Przyjaciele= Davina Claire Vincent Griffith Ciekawostki *Początkowo, jako mądra i ciekawa studentka psychologii, najbardziej była zaintrygowana Klausem. Zastanawiała ją jedna kwestia: co sprawia, że ktoś może być aż tak zły. *Nie za dobrze gotuje. *Kiedyś pobiła chłopaka przyjaciółki, którą bił. Wstydzi się tego, że sprawiło jej to przyjemność. Galeria Cami (2).png Cami II.png Camille & davina.gif 514px-Camille in the bar TO 1x01.jpg Camille.png Camille 2x11.gif Klaus camille 1x09.gif Elijah camille 2x10.png Kierancamille11.png Kierancamille9.png Kierancamille7.png Kierancamille4.png Kierancamille2.png Klaus-and-Rebekah-watching-Marcel-Camille-the-originals-tv-show-35832144-500-270.gif Camille-and-marcel-at-costume-party.png Camille kieran.jpg b76f2ab948fb178daa44cd6450404d5d.jpg source.gif tumblr_o5pxt7q1641rtu6rco1_500.gif tumblr_inline_ny8ojcxMT31rwb5g2_540.gif tumblr_inline_o3y7nmxFge1rwb5g2_250.gif Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodzina O'Connell Kategoria:Rodowód Rebekah Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie